This invention generally relates to improvements and innovations in timing devices and, more particularly, is directed to an improved gravity powered timing device which produces an audible signal after a precisely measured and regulated fixed period of time.
While the prior art discloses numerous timing devices of the general type wherein a ball or similar rolling device under the influence of gravity traverses a predetermined path and then drops upon a sounding device, these prior art devices have been characterized by certain disadvantages which have rendered them less than fully satisfactory. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,641 which issued to Charles Fisher, a gravity type timer device is described which is characterized by a ball chute of coiled wire which is of fixed length. As such, this device does not exhibit the degree of timing cycle variability which is desired to enable that device to be used in a wide variety of applications. Other prior art gravity type timer devices have been characterized by similar problems and disadvantages which have, accordingly, precluded the full commercialization thereof.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of these prior art devices by providing a novel gravity powered timing device which is of modular construction and of generally rectangular cross-section. The perimeter portions of this device include a plurality of inclined track sections which successively communicate with each other to define a track of predetermined finite length which, by reason of the modular construction, can be increased or decreased to enable the operator to selectively vary the duration of the timing cycle. A free rolling ball is adapted to travel downwardly along the track and, at the terminal portion of each of the track sections, is prevented from achieving undesired high speed by collision with the wall portion of the next successive track section. The terminal portion of the lowermost of these inclined track sections is, in the illustrated embodiment, in overlying relationship with a sounding plate, whereby a ball travelling downwardly along the track will be discharged onto the sounding plate and thereby produce an audible signal. If desired, a similar sounding plate can be provided at the upper end of the device, thereby enabling repeat of the timing cycle to be effected by simply inverting the device.
It is a general object of the invention to provide an improved gravity powered timing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gravity powered timing device which produces an audible signal after a selected period of time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gravity powered timing device which includes a descending track in the form of a plurality of successively interconnected downwardly inclined track sections wherein speed retarding means are provided at the terminal portions of each of said downwardly inclined track sections.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved gravity powered timing device which produces an audible signal and which can be inverted when reuse thereof is desired.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a gravity powered timing device which includes a series of inclined planes which successively communicate with each other wherein said inclined planes are incorporated in a plurality of modular groups which can be interconnected with each other to selectively regulate the length of said track.